Quick release fasteners, particularly of the quarter turn type, are in common use in many environments today. In the typical quarter turn fastener the elements of the fastener generally include a stud and a receptacle. Relative rotation of about one quarter turn therebetween will accomplish the fastening and unfastening actions. The receptacle and stud are both of predetermined configuration and size. The stud and receptacle are designed for use with particularly sized pair of elements which are being fastened and are generally not adjustable. Naturally there is a slight tolerance afforded for normal tolerances in construction of the elements being fastened.
However, in many environments the thickness of elements or panels can be easily or closely controlled. This is particularly true where large size panels are provided and where the thickness of the panel is not a critical dimension and therefore the tolerance standard is looser. Thus, the size of the large, mass produced panels varies to a large degree. Accordingly, when large numbers of fasteners are employed to fasten these large panels together, if the dimensional thickness of the panels vary considerably, the fasteners will often not work since they are not provided with an adjustable size. Alternatively, a number of different sizes of fasteners must be provided to accommodate dimensional differences. This naturally adds to the cost of the installation both in view of the variety of different size fasteners which are required and the necessity to try different fasteners for the particular panel thickness in order to find one that will work.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is room in the fastener art for a quarter turn type fastener which can be quickly and efficiently mounted to the panels and which will accommodate a wider variation in panel thickness without the necessity of having to use different size fasteners for different panel thicknesses at different locations. It would be extremely helpful if the receptacle of the fastener assembly could be designed with a variable height adjustment ability built in so that the receptacle can be adjusted when it is initially coupled with the stud in fastening two panels together and thereafter be retained at that size or height for continued use at the location at which it is mounted. With that capability, studs which will fit that type of receptacle can be interchanged for use with the receptacle at the location where it is mounted.